Amalgam Tales
by Empyreum
Summary: Trainers from around the world are invited to an artificially made island name the Pokémon Alloy Island, known more as the Alloy Region. Consisting of Pokémon from the six regions, the Trainers entering are allowed one Pokémon as their starting partner. The winner of the Alloy League will receive a tool for Mega Evolution, but something lurks in the shadows. (Only OCs.)


**Chapter 1: Arrival**

"Hey, wake up, Kaiden," Aurora said, shaking Kaiden's shoulders, "we're here."

Kaiden stirred from his sleep and yawned as he rubbed his eyes. With his eyes half-open, Kaiden gazed out the airplane window and stared down at the pentagon-shaped island floating on the blue sea.

Alloy Region, or so it was nicknamed. It's official name was Pokémon Alloy Island, which was an artificially made island that contained Pokemon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos regions. It opened today and several Trainers have been sent invitations to this island, which was described as an event that would have multiple Trainers compete for a rare Pokémon and the chance to get a Key Stone, a vital tool for Mega Evolution. Kaiden, however, saw this to be a tactic to populate the newly made island and only accepted the invitation he received to explore a new region.

Kaiden stood up from his seat and stretched a bit and said, "Well, it's been long enough." He sat back down and asked Aurora, "Which Pokémon are you bringing along as your initial partner?"

Aurora smiled and pulled out a red Pokeball, "I'm was thinking of starting off with my Snorunt here." She looked up at Kaiden and asked, "You?"

Kaiden grinned and chuckled, "Igglybuff for me."

In this competition, the invited Trainers would be allowed only one Pokémon to bring along as their 'starter Pokémon'. It was in order to prevent seasoned Trainers from overwhelming the more novice Trainers. Also, another rule was that the chosen Pokémon could not be in its final stage in evolution, if it had any.

The two continued to make small talk as the plane descended onto the runway of the island's airport. The plane shook a little as it rolled on the ground, making a complete stop near the building.

Kaiden hauled their bags over his shoulders and followed after Aurora, who had left the plane in a excited rush. When he walked into the airport, he realized then, just how much people had come to participate in this event. The entire building was packed, even though people were constantly leaving to make their way to the main lobby, where the event would be explained more thoroughly.

"Oh, there you are," Aurora smiled, panting as I gave her bag back. "Thanks," she said. Aurora glanced over her shoulder and whistled, "But still, there are so much people here. Can this island even hold this many people?"

"I see," Kaiden murmured in response to Aurora.

Aurora tilted her head in confusion, but Kaiden simply replied, "It's nothing." He walked to the side and began picking up two pamphlets. Kaiden handed one to Aurora and said, "Here, seems like this is a map of Alloy Island."

The two decided not to wander in the thick crowd and made their way to the main lobby. But by the time they reached it, the majority of the horde had arrived too.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," an energetic voice spoke from a megaphone. "My name is Olcat, and I am the host of this event, which I am pleased to announce, will begin in a few moments!" He paused as some Trainers applauded. "As you may have noticed, there are a great amount of Trainers who have come to take part in this competition," Olcat took a breath, "and I am deeply sorrowed to say that there are too many of you." He thrust his arm out and announced, "Therefore! We must remove some Trainers from this event, as much I despise the idea!" The Trainers in the audience began stirring, mumbling to each other. "But it would be unfair to novice Trainers if we were to eliminate by battles," Olcat then pointed to the stands next to him, "so, instead of battling, we shall decide by lottery!" By now, the crowd was roused and things were beginning to get hectic.

"Worry not!" Olcat smiled, trying to settle things down, "Only one third of the people here will be leaving, so the chances of staying are higher."

Kaiden walked up to a lottery machine and twisted the lever. A small pink Pokédex slid out of the opening in the mechanism. He raised an eyebrow as he murmured, "Pink?" but without further complaint, Kaiden flipped it open and the black screen sparked alive. Kaiden's name appeared on the screen and a message followed below it;

_"Congratulations! You've won the necessary authorization to enter the Pokémon Alloy Island!"_

Olcat crept up behind Kaiden and clapped, "Oho! Seems like we have a winner here!" He patted Kaiden on his shoulder and said, "Congrats, you can exit the airport and begin your adventure." Olcat pointed to the Pokédex and added, "Your Pokédex will give you instructions and other information as you progress."

"Wait a sec, why's my Pokédex pink?" Kaiden asked, but Olcat had already scampered off elsewhere. Kaiden scratched the back of his head and made his way outside the airport. He handed his pink Pokédex over to the guard at the security gate, who quickly returned it with a subtle nod.

A couple of female receptionists gestured to the mainland of the Alloy Island.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Alloy Island!"

Kaiden stared at the island's beauty. Despite being made by man, it was virtually perfect recreation of a nature-filled island. There was a small town up ahead, which was surrounded by a dense forest. In the distance, Kaiden could make out the snowy peaks of mountains. And although he couldn't see it, there were some volcanoes and small deserts on the other side of the island.

"Even if I took a fast Flying-type Pokémon across this island, it would take months to fully explore this place," Kaiden whistled in amazement. He turned back as he heard the pitter-patter of hurrying Trainers rushing into the island. Kaiden stepped to the side and let them pass while searching for Aurora in the swarm.

"Kaiden!" Aurora leaped out of the crowd, panting, her clothes all ruffled.

She took a moment to catch her breath as Kaiden glanced at the rushing horde, "Seems like the beginning's going to be the roughest, huh?" He pulled a water bottle out of his bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Aurora took the bottle and drank in big gulps. She plopped down on the bench next to her and sighed, "This is so unorganized."

Kaiden flipped open his Pokédex and told her, "Apparently, there are two more groups coming in from other corners of the island." He read through the information given by the Pokédex as Aurora sighed in exasperation again, taking smaller sips from the bottle.

One particular section of the guide caught Kaiden's eye and he murmured aloud, "Teams? Lesser competitions?" He smiled and shut the Pokédex, "Hmm. Interesting."

"Something up, Kaiden?" Aurora asked, getting up. Kaiden opened his mouth to explain what he learned from the Pokédex, but two Trainers stopped by them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen a blue-haired girl in a blue kimono?" the blonde male asked. He had round antique goggles resting on his forehead, parting a lock of his hair to the side. He wore a white leather jacket with white fur lining the collar. "She's been separated from her sister, see." He pointed to the girl with green hair tied back in a ponytail. "Ah, I'm Zukail, by the way, and she's Limea."

Kaiden and Aurora introduced themselves in turn.

"Sorry, but," Kaiden said, looking around, "I haven't seen anyone in a kimo-" He paused and pointed behind Zukail and Limea, "Is that her?"

A girl robed in an elegant blue kimono, with ocean wave designs on it, wandered about, as if looking for something. She had a fancy hairpin ornamented on the side of her head. It resembled that of a deer's antler.

"Ah, that's her," Limea murmured. She trotted off to go fetch her.

"Hmm?" Zukail grinned, "What a cutie."

Limea and her sister returned to the group and she bowed politely, saying, "My name is Auxie. Thank you for looking after my sister." She stared at Kaiden for a while before asking, "You are..."

"Kaiden," Kaiden answered, "Nice to meet ya." He gestured to Aurora and said, "This is Aurora," he pointed to Zukail and added, "And that's Zukail."

"I thought so," Auxie smiled. She pointed to her head and explained, "That black hood of yours, as well as those silver headphones you're wearing." She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a Pokéball.

"Would you be so kind to accompany me in a short Pokémon battle?" Auxie asked.

Kaiden smirked and replied, "I don't know what you're implying by 'short'," he reached into his pocket for his Pokéball and finished, "but, whatever. I'll take you on."


End file.
